Queen of Hell
by JackofAllAnimeandBatman
Summary: "You are being detained?" Byakuya questioned the gray haired beauty. "It would seem so Byaki" She replied with golden eyes filled with mirth. "Would you like to hear a phrase I learned from Captain Zaraki?" Byakuya grunted in confirmation waiting to hear what the brute had said now. "Wanna get it on before they detain me?"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters (I wish). Tite Kubo is the creator and owner. However, all OCs do belong to me. Now onto the story!

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

"Byakuya-sama…" A gray haired woman sighed with pleasure.

"Let me hear you say it again." It was a whispered command, but a command nonetheless.

"Byakuya-sama!" The gray haired woman squealed the name out; no longer attempting to be quite.

A hand immediately clamped over her mouth.

"Now you know better than that, Zaraki." He was still whispering, but with a slight edge to his husky voice.

"Y-yes Byakuya-sama." The gray haired woman stuttered out in an effort to contain her volume. He continued to pinch, pull, lick and suck every inch of the gray haired woman.

"N-Nii-sama!"

"Captain!"

"Byakuya?"

Three voices shouted at once and varying in tones causing Byakuya to sit up quickly and cover the gray haired woman with his haori. The gray haired woman also sat up while holding the sixth squad captain's haori to her naked breast.

"Well hello there." The gray haired woman said with a smile on her flushed face. A flushed face from exertion and definitely no hints of embarrassment on her beautiful face. Amusement being the only emotion swimming in her bright, almost glowing, golden eyes. The nonchalant response from the naked woman made the trio gape even further.

~One decade earlier~

"Good morning Yama-ji." A gray haired woman said with a soft smile and bowed deeply to the first squad captain. Her unusual shinigami attire standing out against his own.

"Good morning Joo." He said in a calm voice to his personal squad member. The very same squad member that he had trained for half a century as of two months ago. He hummed fondly as he thought about how much she had grown with her zanpakuto in such a short time. A zanpakuto in which was far too dangerous to even allow at the academy. A zanpakuto that came to her in bankai form. The very same zanpakuto that gave her, her odd presence and no spiritual pressure. He studied the rising sun and then turned his gaze to the tall, gray haired woman to his left. Her glowing golden eyes fixed forward, but unseeing.

"Joo.."

"Yes, head captain?" She turned her soft orbs towards her guardian and teacher. A man that she revered as more of a grandfather than anything. A man that she knew very well considering she spent all of her time with him if she wasn't asleep then she was with him or doing secret missions. She knew him enough to know where this conversation was about and was already trying to come up with excuses as to why it was a bad idea.

"I think it is time." He opened one eye at the beginning of his statement to show her that he was being serious this time and would not be taking no for an answer. Her face scrunched up quickly before returning to her bored expression. He almost wanted to chuckled but refrained as to not agitate her anymore than she already was.

"As you wish, head captain." She bowed just as twelve hell butterflies came flying in. He spoke his message to the twelve butterflies and they all flew away to their respective division captains. He actually thought she was taking this a lot better than when he had brought it up a decade ago. Joo's power made her incredibly anti-social and unwilling to work with others.

Emotionally she was, one would be crass enough to say, constipated. She only had two emotions quite happiness and a blaring anger. The latter of the two she never handled too well. It was extremely rare for her to emotions to vary, but when they did it was a sight for either very few or she was feeling something very strongly. Currently, she felt absolutely nothing and even went as far as shutting everything out almost in a denial esque fashion.

"I sense that you are apprehensive, but it is time for you to spread your proverbial wings and get into a division." The head captain turned to face Joo this time. She turned to face him as well with a scowl maring her beautiful head captain gave a slight smile at her silent, defiant expression. He knew that she would never defy him out right by speaking against him, so he let her keep her scowl.

"Whatever you say Yama-ji. However, there are no open Captains _or_ even lieutenant positions for me to take. I think placing me any lower would be a misuse of my current power." She explained monotonically. Yamamoto hummed in what seemed to be agreement.

"You are more than qualified to lead a division and run it with power. However, Joo, I will give the captains a chance to get to know you and see if you're a fit for any of their squads. If none are willing to delegate and find a position for you then you will continue to have your current special position at my side as a member of squad one. Understood?" He explained as Sasakibe showed up on kneeling and looking at the ground.

"Everyone has arrived to the meeting hall." He spoke still looking at the ground.

"Very well." Yamamoto said promptly and turned to leave, but was stopped by a soft, gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I understand." Joo said in an even tone making Sasakibe's head snap in her direction in surprise of not sensing her when she is merely feet from him. Sasakibe, upon first glance, noticed her odd attire and almost wanted to go to her and cover her exposed skin. He was also confused as to why she touched the head captain so freely. Everything about this woman was alarming and confusing. Yamamoto, however, paid Sasakibe no mind and looked to Joo and nodded.

"Let us go." Yamamoto spoke up as Joo handed him his disguised zanpakuto with a smile. All three figures disappeared to the meeting hall to introduce Joo Zaraki.

-Until next time-

Hello wonderful readers! Thank you all very much for taking the time to read my first fanfic; not my first ever just my first on this site. I will update once a week or every two weeks. I will not go longer than to two weeks without updating. Also, I will be including "Shinigami Cup Golden" at the end of some chapters. Last, chapters will not be this short. This is just me testing the waters. I will give chapters at good lengths hence the amount of time it will take to crank out chapters. Alrighty, that will be all. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters (I wish). Tite Kubo is the creator and owner. However, all OCs do belong to me along with any future spin-offs or non-canon plots I come up with.

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

*Joo POV*

I frowned at the large doors as I waited to be introduced. This was by no means something that I wanted. I had been secluded with only the head captain for so long that I wanted nothing to do with anyone else. My people skills went out the window when my zanpakto manifested and left me with little to no control over my spiritual pressure or powers.

I stood at that stupid door for the longest time to the point of impatience. I was told to wait for Sasakibe to open the doors and I would be aloud to enter and formally introduce myself. I just hoped there was no oppositions or rude remarks after I entered the room. I was already in a bad mood. Remarks against me would not be tolerated today.

*Inside the meeting hall*

No one in the room minus the head captain knew what this meeting was about. The simple order was as follow 'All captains report to the meeting hall for an emergency captain's meeting. Further information will be provided at the meeting." 

All of the captains stood around waiting for the head captain to actually start the meeting, so that the captains would go into formation.

"I wonder what this emergency meeting was for?" Shunsui spoke tilting his hat back slightly to look at the three men in front of him.

"Hopefully, nothing too serious." Jushiro said with his face full of concern. "It has been, for the most part, peaceful."

"Don't worry so much. If it was anything dangerous the head captain would have started the meeting already." Toshiro said to their little circle of captains.

"It seems he is gathering his thoughts." Byakuya said plainly opening his grey eyes to glance at the head captain. All of the other captains seem to grunt in agreement.

"All captains take your place." The head captain's voice boomed through the hall and all captains moved into their respective places. "This meeting has been called to discuss a special case among one soul reaper." The head captain's statement seemed to turn everyone's curious gazes into serious ones.

"This soul reaper did not go through the shinigami academy, so there will be no records of her. She was trained personally by me because of her extraordinary power her zanpakuto has given her. This power has never been seen before among soul reapers and was reserved to the family of the soul king. If this power were to fall into the wrong hands it would mean the end of the soul society, human realm, and hueco mundo. She will be joining the thirteen court guard squads so that an eye can be kept on her abilities not so much as her, herself. She will be entering now."

Sasakibe appeared in front of the grand hall doors and pulled them open still bowing even to the mysterious woman.

She was tall, but only taller than the average woman. She had straight grey hair that fell to her slim waist. Her hair was kept in a high ponytail by a red ribbon and two large golden bells with a few strands framing her beautiful face; full pink lips were on that beautiful face of hers and large golden eyes framed by thick black lashes. Her right ear was pierced all the way around. The main feature that stood out were the indents on her cheeks as if to indicate dimples and the black kanjis for queen rested under her right eye.

Her uniform was beyond peculiar to the regular standard. Her shihakusho and shitagi were left open and falling off both shoulders to reveal a generous bust wrapped in bandages. Her toned, exposed stomach revealed a naval piercing. Her hakamas hung low on her hips and were being held up by an obi tied in the front in a large bow. She was barefoot with black cuffs marked with kanjis for slow on each foot. Her posture was rigid and slightly ready to maybe….escape.

"Good morning captains. I am Joo Zaraki an unofficial soul reaper of the gotei thirteen-" Joo's introduction was cut off by the booming laughter of squad eleven's captain Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Joo Zaraki! Do you remember me!?" There was no way Joo could hide the flinch at Kenpachi's boisterous question.

*Joo POV*

I was finally allowed in the meeting hall and was not surprised when as soon as I announced my name Kenpachi called me out.

"Joo Zaraki! Do you remember me?!" Kenpachi shouted taking a step forward so I could see him fully.

"Of course I remember the man who gave me my last name." I stated meeting his crazed gaze head on. There was no way I was going to revert back to my wonton, boisterous rukongai personality. They say when you spend a of time with someone you begin to take on their mannerisms and sometimes even personality. That being said; the last name Zaraki wasn't the only thing he gave me. I absorbed demeanors and mannerisms like a sponge. Just like the way my now reserved personality came from spending half a century with the head captain.

"You've been with the head captain since you disappeared, huh?" He stated more than asked me anything and I could almost feel my anger boil over.

"You are sadly mistaken. I was picked up by a shinigami for having no presence, but having a zanpakuto. Kaien Shiba, who is now dead, was the shinigami dispatched to investigate and capture me. I was taken from our own home straight to the head captain who told me that I was not allowed to return to you, and you obviously didn't try and look for me. You more or less found a replacement for me. Lieutenant Kusajishi, named after your sensei, am I wrong?" I spoke with enough finality that anyone with ears could hear the hostility behind every single word.

"Ha! They've definitely done something to you, that's for sure! Those tattoos, piercings, and personality of yours is definitely new! I didn't replace you, you fucking idiot! How could I replace my only family-"

"Correction. I am no longer your family. The only family you have is that pink haired child that you reviere as a daughter. You lost the right to call me family the day I was taken and you did nothing to find me. I know because I did everything to find you and succeeded." I cut him with a swiftness and icy tone.

"There is one thing I know that he can't change about you, and it's definitely your temper." Kenpachi grinned maliciously at me and I felt my eye twitch at him knowing me too well.

"You wanna try me and find out." I said plainly, but the challenge was as clear as day as Kenpachi went to draw his sword with a grin.

"ENOUGH!" The head captain banged his cane, or zanpakuto, on the floor before him. I took my eyes off of my older brother to give him my full attention.

"That is enough from the both of you. I will take over this meeting from here." Kenpachi rolled his eyes at the head captain and I bowed my head out of respect.

"Now that their inevitable meeting is out of the way. I would like to explain today's upcoming events. Joo Zaraki will be spending her time at each division for a short time so that each captain may assess her abilities and strength and decide if she has a place among their squad for her. She will be starting with Captain Ukitake's division and working her way back down to squad one, and at the end of this day a decision will be made as to where to place her. Is that understood?" Yama-ji explained not even opening his eyes to fully meet my gaze. I felt I was going to go through hell just to interact with people. There was no way I was going to get through this day without losing my temper for one reason or another.

"Joo, follow Captain Ukitake right after this meeting and begin your assignment." He finally cracked open one eye to look at me and I nodded with a slightly deflated look.

"Dismissed!" Yama-ji banged his cane once again on the ground, and the hall doors opened so everyone could be released. Most of the captains started making their way out without so much as whispering about me which I was grateful for.

"You won't be able to escape me in my division. We'll _talk_ then." Kenpachi said from my side and then continued to make his way out after my simple response of, "count on it."

"Are you ready Joo?" Captain Ukitake asked with Shunsui Kyoraku by his side. Both were good men from what I knew about them from Yama-ji. Just judging from their warm eyes I could tell that they were noble.

"Yes, sir." I said with a smile and I could tell by the looks on their faces that just from my slight smile my dimples were on full display.

"My goodness you're a sight for sore eyes! You better talk her into your division or I might steal her, Jushiro, in more ways than one." Captain Kyoraku said winking in my direction making my tan skin turn almost red. No one told me this man was a complete flirt!

"Stop embarrassing her, Shunsui." Captain Ukitake said through a chuckle at my expense as we began our journey to the thirteenth division.

"I can't help myself around beautiful women." Captain Kyoraku said shrugging and grinning at me. I almost felt like I would pass out from embarrassment. Compliments towards my looks from handsome men was something I was not used to, and I wished he would stop so my body would cool down.

"D-do you have any questions or tests for me, Captain?" I stuttered slightly trying to recover from my embarrassment. Receiving compliments from attractive men and fumbling over myself happened to be my biggest weakness besides my temper.

"Actually I have a few questions myself." Captain Kyoraku said lifting his hat to look at me as we grew closer to the thirteenth. "Ask away, I have nothing to hide Captain." I replied easily to the laid back captain.

"You actually look kind of familiar and I never forget a face. There was this noble child that went missing some time ago. Cute little thing, but definitely a grown woman now. She had pale blonde hair, dimples, and golden eyes. You look a lot like the missing Kasumioji girl." His warm eyes were now sharp with a wisdom I could only dream of. However…

"I wouldn't know anything about that. My dimples are a rare feature and easily recognizable, so I could see why you would make that comparison. I have no recollection of any familia ties besides to Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. My history is only filled with memories of him taking care of my for as long as I can remember." I told them truthfully and honestly. I was almost getting a headache wracking my brain for any indicators as to why he thought I was that missing child. I'd been with Kenpachi since I was a toddler…

"Hm. Alright then, if you say so." Captain Kyoraku said with an easy smile, but his eyes told a totally different story.

"You may have a point, Shunsui. Besides that, since you are spending time with the both of us. You will have one less division to go to." Captain Ukitake said pulling open the doors to his private garden for me.

"Technically three, Captain Ukitake. I have no intentions of visiting squad twelve or one." I said giving him a quiet closed mouth smile.

"That dimpled smile will be the death of me." Captain Kyoraku said making me blush furiously again. "Please stop that, Captain Kyoraku." Both of the men chuckled at me.

"Why are you not visiting squad twelve?" Captain Ukitake questioned. "I have no wish to be under a man's leadership who would bring me harm. Based on his reputation I knew he would do nothing but study my zanpakuto's powers that the head captain has been working so hard to contain." I responded after taking a seat in between the two great captains.

"Well, that's understandable." Captain Kyoraku said simply. "Also, we're not going to test you on anything. We'll just be spectating the battle between you and Captain Zaraki."

I frowned thinking about my older brother. I was beyond pissed off with him and fighting him would only get out of hand. "I don't think that's a good idea-"

"Nonsense! In fact we'll walk you to his division!" Captain Kyoraku spoke up once again and helped me up...more like dragged me up and towards the exit of the thirteenth division.

"W-wait Shunsui!" Captain Ukitake called after us and Captain Kyoraku completely ignored him.

"Actually Joo-chan you'll have to forgive me. I do have a little test for you since the eleventh division is not that far. I would like to race you there. What do ya say?" He actually gave me the option to refuse him, but I merely nodded my head in affirmation.

"Alright. Ready. Set-" He didn't even finish as he took off. "Cheater." I grumbled as I took off after him hearing the faint protests of Captain Ukitake behind us. Speed definitely wasn't my forte, but I made up for it with my endurance, strength, and durable. Which were important if my enemy was faster than me. It meant I could take hits until I found an opening. We arrived at the eleventh division in mere seconds. I showed exactly thirty seconds after he did.

"Not bad Joo-chan. I was going almost full speed and you kept up pretty well." He said grinning at me and I ducked my head in embarrassment. I was starting to think that the flowery captain had taken a shine to me. I couldn't tell if that was just his personality or what.

"Thank you Captain Kyoraku. Should we wait for Captain Ukitake or go inside to find Captain Zaraki?" I asked looking behind me to see if he had followed us.

"No, no. We'll just go to the eleventh division training grounds since that's where Captain Zaraki will be. Jushiro will catch up later. He knows to take his time." Captain Kyoraku said placing his hand on my lower back to lead me into the eleventh division where we could hear the commotion coming from. I tried not to give his hand any attention, but this man was hitting all of my weaknesses in one foul swoop.

He was handsome. Check.

He was dominating. Check...or at least from what I could tell.

He was strong. Definitely check.

He gave me compliments. Multiple checks.

Now, he put his hand intimately on my lower back. Check.

Does he make me wanna fuck him? Mmmm…..check? We'll see by the end of the day if he continues to act like this. Sure compliments throw me off, but I was definitely not a virgin.

"You wanna remove your hand from my sister's back Captain Kyoraku?" I looked at the hulking shadow over Captain Kyoraku and I and grinned slightly maliciously.

"Hello there….Captain Zaraki."

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Here is this week's update ladies and gentlereaders! As promised I will continue to deliver chapters accordingly, but a new project has arrived and this story will be taking third priority spot since a request is taking first priority spot. My shikamaru story, Tamer, will be taking the second spot since I've been getting the most feedback from it. Priorities will change based on the amount of feedback I get from each story. Also I apologize for all the mistakes. I was trying to get this up tonight and I didn't get a chance to read over it! Thanks again and see you next week!


End file.
